1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile portable playyard system, and more particularly to a mobile portable playyard system that can be easily transported when the playyard is folded within a carrying case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional playyards can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 to Dillner et al., and may employ upper and lower frame assemblies that are joined by four rigid, tubular, metal corner legs which are supported at their lower end by four corner leg connecting members, respectively. The playyard folds together when the lower and upper frames are folded into a V-shape causing the four corner legs to collapse together. As a result, the entire playyard folds into a more compact, generally rectangular structure.
Although some conventional foldable playyard devices are not unduly heavy, they can be difficult to transport or carry for extended periods of time. Another disadvantage with the known devices is that they can be difficult to carry if the person carrying the playyard is also simultaneously transporting other items.